Ash in Wonderland
by Aredhel Star
Summary: What would happen if Ash came to our world?


Ash in Wonderland

By Misty the Magnificent

Ash and his friends were in the Viridian Forest sitting around the fire waiting for Brock to finish cooking the dinner.

At the same time..........

"James do you have the potion?" Jesse asked.

"Yes!" James answered. 

"Oh, when those little dorks fall into a deep sleep, we can take their Pikachu and show the boss. Then we'll finally be at the top!" Jesse explained.

"That means I'll be the boss's cat again." Meowth said.

"Think of the money he would reward us, and then we could go to that all you can eat buffet!" James squealed.

Back where Ash is......

"Did you here something, Misty?" Ash asked.

"No. But look over there! It's a wild Meowth!" Misty yelled.

"Oh, I'm gotta catch it!" Ash yelled back. Then Brock walked over.

"Does seem weird how it's just standing there?" Brock noticed.

While Ash, Misty, and Brock are watching......

Jesse was pouring the potion in to Ash's bowl of soup and was about to do Misty's when suddenly....

"Did you here something?" Misty asked. "I swore I heard someone walking."

"Who cares! I'm going to get that Mewoth!" Ash said. "Hey, where did it go? It was here a minute ago, now it's gone. Oh man, I could've gotten one!"

"It's okay, Ash. maybe next time." Brock said "But right now let's eat."

"I guess so," Ash said solemnly. Ash gulped down his soup, then he felt a little drowsy and fell in to a deep sleep.

..............................................

"Huh! Where am I?" Ash said to himself. "Where's Misty and Brock?"

"Pika Pikachu!" 

"Pikachu, your here too," Ash said. "Maybe my other Pokemon are here too!" 

So Ash checked his belt. He didn't find any pokeballs on his belt. 

"I wonder were I am. It doesn't look like Viridian Forrest." Ash was thinking in his head. "What was going on here!"

Ash got up and walked towards a park where kids were playing. He hoped none of them would want to battle because he had no Pokemon to battle with. So Ash tried not to be noticeable as he passed by kids playing in the sand or on the slides until he stopped by this kid with a pokemon that looked much like an Arcanine.

"Hey, is that an Arcanine? "Ash asked.

"Woof Woof," went the Arcanine-looking creature.

"Is there is something wrong with it, because I don't see any fire coming out of its mouth!" Ash told the boy.

"Get away from me you freak. What's an Arcanine anyway?" the boy told Ash.

"It's a Pokemon. Like this one!" Ash replied astonished as he showed him his Pikachu.

"AHHHHH! What is that thing?" the boy screamed and then ran for his life down the street.

Then a girl walked up to him.

"WOW! A real Pikachu!" the girl exclaimed.

"Yep, I got him from Professor Oak!" Ash told the girl proudly. "At least someone was amazed by his Pikachu," he thought.

"What's your name?" the girl asked.

"I'm Ash Ketchum, fromthe town of Pallet!" Ash proudly said.

"Your kidding!" the girl said.

"No, I'm really am from Pallet town." Ash exclaimed.

"Yeah, whatever!" The girl giggled. Then she left.

"Pika Pika Pikachu Pika....Pikachu!" Pikachu was saying while tugging on Ash's pant leg to get his attention. Ash looked at the direction that Pikachu was pointing at. There, Ash saw a boy wearing a shirt with Pokemon on it. On the middle of the shirt he saw himself, Ash Ketchum.

"Wow, Pikachu, look it's us!" Ash yelled.

Ash ran up to the boy and said, "Where'd you get that T-shirt?"

The boy turned to look at him.

"Are you Ash Ketchum from the town of Pallet?" the boy asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Ash asked.

"Because I watch the show 'Pokemon' everyday!" he replied. "You're famous. You even have cartoons based on you!" 

"You hear that, Pikachu? We're famous here!" Ash told Pikachu.

"Where are we anyway?" Ash asked.

"We're in Chelmsford, Massachusetts!" the boy said. "Why don't you come to my house?" 

"Sure, why not." Ash said.

So the boy and Ash were walking down the street toward the boy's house, when they noticed a black BMW driving up to them. Two men dressed in black came out of the car door and asked to talk to the boy. Ash could over hear their voices and this is what they said:

"I'm K and that's J." one of them said. Then K took a weird-looking pen out of his pocket.

"Look straight in to the light." K said. Then he pressed on a button and a flash came out. Then he told the boy, "You will forget that you just talked to Ash Ketchum. You will go home and tell your parents that park was fun and ask what's for dinner."

Then he came up to Ash.

"You get in the back." K told Ash. So Ash got in the car, confused. Who were these men in black?

"Hey, K, there is traffic coming up. You think I can press the button?" J asked K. 

"Sure, why not!" K said.

"Better buckle your seat belt kid." K said to Ash.

So Ash did, then they zoomed in mid-air to this weird place. Then K showed Ash the pen and told me to look at it. So Ash did. Then the next thing Ash knew, he was back with Brock and Misty. Ash didn't remember a thing.

"What happened?" Ash asked.

"Team Rocket put a sleeping potion in your food and you fell asleep for 2 days. They also tried to take Pikachu, but we stopped them. We were waiting for you to wake up," Misty told Ash.

"It's good you're awake, Ash," Brock said.

"Yup, I now know never try to catch a Meowth." Ash said. "I should have know he was from Team Rocket."

"Yup!" both Misty and Brock said.


End file.
